


Ghost Pirate

by magicianparrish



Series: Halloween PJO Challenge [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Pirate AU, pjo halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is cursed to be a ghost pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day four! Percy is up! 
> 
> Context: Tortuga, Saint-Domingue 1558. 
> 
> Terms: 
> 
> Tortuga- a former notorious pirate port in what is now Haiti
> 
> Saint-Domingue- the French colony name for what is now called Haiti 
> 
> Queen Elizabeth I- Queen of England from 1558-1603 
> 
> wench- slang for young woman 
> 
> And yes, I did get the a lot of inspiration from Pirates of the Caribbean. I listened to the soundtrack while writing this out.

**1558,Tortuga, Saint-Domingue**

Percy wasn’t always cursed. When he was mortal, he sailed the seas under her Majesty Queen Elizabeth I of England. Joined a ship to become a merchant for the Crown. He wanted to explore the new world and all it’s fine treasures. In his mortal state he was extremely loyal and ambitious. Always wanting to please his captain and serve his country proud. It wasn’t until he met Calypso when things turned bad.

His ship had docked Tortuga, which they at the time were unaware that it’s where pirates festered inside of. They had stopped for the night to stock up on supplies for the crew. When Percy woke up the next morning he found his entire crew was bound up by pirates with knives and swords held to their necks ready to slit their throats. The pirates were a mix of former sailors working for France and Spain along with natives of the Caribbean as well. Percy as captain of his ship was shocked when he saw the sight before him. His crew was innocent, only doing their jobs and no harm.

A woman with tan skin and angelic features came up to him. Her eyes were golden in color, giving a haunting look at Percy. Her light brown hair was plaited with many jewels making it glitter. She looked like she had just come out from the jungle for the first time. She had ripped cloths sewn together to make a dress with fishnets covering it on top. She radiated power and scared Percy, but she was beautiful. She walked right up to him so he was only a few inches from her face. She snapped her fingers and two bulky men grabbed his arms and put them behind his back.

“You have made a grave mistake my captain,” her voice teased.

Her voice was melodic, soothing to the ear even if her message held very ominous tones. Percy raised an eyebrow and gulped trying to figure out his wording.

“How so?” he questioned back.

She barked out a laugh. Goosebumps appeared on his body and Percy felt a cold shiver go down his spine. The woman sharply stared into his eyes almost as if she was reading his soul. His heartbeat picked up but he remained calm on the outside.

“You have entered my territory, and now you must pay with your crew,” she growled.

Her accent was very peculiar. Percy had never heard it before. He knew it wasn’t French or Spanish or Portuguese. He figured she must be a native to the Caribbean. Percy took a glance around his crew who looked scared out of their wits. He needed to negotiate with this lady.

“You’re a pirate aren’t you? What’s your name?” He boldly asked.

She gave a tight lip smile and gently touched his cheek. Her sharp nails scratched causing Percy to wince a little. She looked to be enjoying the moment too much for his liking.

“How observant you are. I am Calypso and you’re about to pay my dear Perseus Jackson,” she purred.

She slashed him with her nail caused him to scream out in pain. Percy could feel the blood dripping down his face and down his chin. He had never been in a position like this, and he felt obligated to free his crew in any way he could.

“Please I’m sorry. Let my crew go I’ll do anything for you,” he begged.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Calypso’s crew digging their weapons into the necks of his own drawing some blood. He would never forgive himself if his crew died because of his stupid mistake. He stared into Calypso’s golden eyes praying for some kind of mercy from her. Her tan hand grabbed his face roughly. He had never been manhandled by a woman before. She was the scariest person Percy had ever met. Her blackened lips stretched out in a eerie grin as she stared down at him.

“You really are one of the more handsome men I’ve met,” she cooed.

Percy didn’t know if he felt embarrassed or complimented. So he kept silent hoping that she was going somewhere with her point.

“Your eyes reflect the great ocean dividing the worlds. So unique… but I’ve seen the same look in those eyes before,” she said slowly.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the pirate not knowing where she was going but not liking it.

“What do you mean?” he asked with caution.

A malicious grin formed on her face causing another chill to go down Percy’s spine. In that moment it seemed that it was only him and Calypso were on his ship. Everyone else disappeared around him.

“Now I remember. I saw this look upon a man so many years ago right before I killed him. Oh, what was his name?” she fake pondered with a big grin still on her face.

“Porter Jackson?” she gleefully said.

Percy felt like he got struck by lightning. Hearing the name of his lost father sent a jolt through his body. He had been a sailor like Percy only to be lost at sea when he was just a child. His mother back in England was devastated when she found out. Now he knew that he was killed by the wench in front of him. A wave of fury came down on him. He started to struggled and yelled profanities that would make any sailor blush.

Calypso tsked at Percy and with the wave of a finger silenced him. Percy’s eyes widened when he realized she was a witch. He tried to scream again but no sound came out.

“I knew that would get a cry from you. Oh you look so much like Porter.”

She turned around and glanced at his crew being held hostage before turning back to Percy who was still under her silent spell. The jewels in her hair clanged together whenever she moved her head. She placed her hands behind her back with a thoughtful look on her face.

“How about I strike you a deal,” she started.

One of Percy’s crewmates yelled out to him.

“Captain Jackson! Don’t trust her, she’s a witch!” he screamed out.

Immediately his throat was sliced open by one of Calypso’s henchmen and he was slumped lifelessly on the deck with blood gushing out of his neck. Calypso looked back at Percy with an eyebrow raised.

“Well Captain Jackson?” she asked.  

She snapped her fingers and Percy could talk again. He knew that it was bound to be trickery, but he needed to save his crew even if that meant sacrificing himself.

“What do you want?” he softly asked.

A malicious twinkle and smile graced her beautiful features. She tilted her chin up proudly.

“I don’t tell details to the deals I make. It’s either you accept my it, or you and your crew die in a horrible, painful way. The choice is yours Captain.”

Percy knew he was between a rock and a hard place. He understood the underlying rhetoric behind Calypso's words. Either he dies so his crew can live or everyone dies. As Captain of his ship, he was willing to put his life down to save others. His loyalty lied with his crew and the Crown. He would die for their honor. He closed his eyes in defeat and put his head down and sighed.

“I accept your offer Calypso,” he muttered.

“Excellent.”

She started to chant in a language that was unknown to him. It started off soft and slowly got louder until she was screaming. Percy looked up at her. She seemed to be in her own world as she was moving her arms and legs doing some dance. Percy could feel the air shift making him uncomfortable. Suddenly Percy felt a pang in his chest, right by his heart. He let out a scream of pain as he felt something come ripping out of his chest. It flew right into Calypso's hand and she grinned at him. She opened her palm where Percy’s heart laid. His eyes widened and he screamed.

His crew now looked like they were coming straight from the bottom of the ocean. Barnacles, algae, starfish and coral were growing on their gray faces and arms. Some looked like a hybrid of sharks and humans. It was a grotesque sight to see. Fog drifted upon his deck veiling the ground and the legs of his crew. Out of the fog came a human shadow. When they cleared it Percy gasped. Black hair that was tied up in a low ponytail, tan skin and green eyes looked back at Percy. His admiral’s uniform was ripped to shreds, but Percy would recognize him anywhere. He looked back to Calypso who was still grinning.

“Your heart is mine now Perseus Jackson. Enjoy eternity with your crew of pirates…”

That had happened over eighty years ago. Percy was cursed to live eternally with his ghost pirates on board the Flying Dutchman. Picking up souls who had died out at sea and killing those who got in his way. He was no longer loyal to a country. He was a myth, a scary story to tell children about at night. The ghost pirate, damned to sail the seas for all eternity.   

**Author's Note:**

> Hazel is up tomorrow!


End file.
